1. Field
The invention is in the field of carrying cases, and is concerned particularly with providing a case for sunglasses that can be conveniently attached to a riding vehicle for quick and easy access by the rider.
2. State of the Art
Although eyeglass cases made especially for sunglasses are in common use, so f ar as is known to applicant there is no such case capable of being securely attached to a part of a riding vehicle so as to be ready at all times for quick and easy access by the rider, while riding, without the necessity of stopping the vehicle.